Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE IV: Dark Rising
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy pretty damn far away. COSMIC DIVINE CRYSTALLINE EPISODE IV. The secret faction known as the brotherhood of NOD now under new leadership, Shaula Gorgon has been threatening the entire galaxy. During this the Republic and Empire fall to the might of NOD. Now with all factions suffering heavy losses, its time to create a counter-attack...
1. Prologue

COSMIC DIVINE CRYSTALLINE: EPISODE IV: Dark Rising

A month after the death of Medusa Gorgon, the Galaxy witnessed a full reign of unknown operatives known as NOD. NOD was a secret organization that hacks, research, mercenaries for hire, and resource supplier of their own group. Their leader was named Kane until his secret demise and death by the hands of Shaula Gorgon. The last remaining Gorgon Sister and the youngest of the Gorgon Sisters. She took over the secret organization of NOD and made it a full reign faction that reached out throughout the Galaxy by surprise including inside the politics of the Republic and Empire depleting much diplomacy forcing the Republic and Empire to fall apart and end. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic quit her job, and the Sith Empress went into hiding in anger but also in a smirking way... The Sith Empress, she was all alone in her fallen empire that was unpopulated due to the force of the NOD taking over and cleaning out anyone around. The city was abandoned and in ruins. The Sith Empress, however, remained there in the darkness, waiting and soon she stood and walked up to the window at her deserted empire with a grin. "I guess since this empire fell, I always have my other." She said to herself in a happy tone in great surprise, she had a second empire in secret in case anything happened to this one. She left to the abandoned spaceport taking her personal shuttle and left to the unknown regions of space.

Meanwhile, Drayconivous and his children left the Empire after its fall yet Drayconivous was going to retire after the death of his mother anyway. Many people in the empire they knew left or died by the incoming NOD cleaning teams and or joined NOD knowing there was no other option. Drayconivous and his daughters left to the planet known as Earth to seek help from the Systems Alliance and soon they placed him in a high ranking position and his children to be re-trained. A lot changed for them including the moving to the homeworld of the human race. Since they were of course human like decent they agreed to see what it was like on the homeworld and they found it amazing and beautiful. Much of the world was covered in a city but many places left alone for the great wonder of the planet including forests, mountains, oceans, and uncommon natural areas for wildlife. Many of the cities resided though around the beaches and the in between. Soon, though, Serenity and her sisters wanted to move yet again. Drayconivous understanding as they wanted to see much more than just Earth. Some of them stayed with their father. Serenity, however, wanted to check out a planet called, Remnant. A human colony already formed their three hundred years ago including a few other human-like species there as well. She and a few other sisters wanted to go and their father allowed it giving them credits and passports and a safe travel ship. Serenity and many of her sisters graduated within just two months of training at the systems alliance were now fully capable warriors, with both sith, and military training now. Including teachings from their father and other things, they were interested in making them the perfect predators/hunters. Serenity, of course, didn't want to leave earth to leave her sisters and dad behind but she wanted to explore and her father agreed. Now, it was her turn to learn to become a leader. Her one goal in life, to lead fallen, weak, or even misfits of humans, or even aliens and lead them into a better life and destiny.


	2. Chapter 1

Serenity woke up yawning looking out her window at the seaside nearby hearing seagulls outside her window perched. She tapped the window as they flew away and she opened it to smell the gentle breeze of the air around. Her pet was down in the junkyard near their home making loud roaring noises as usual. She leaped out her window and ran toward the junkyard were workers was at. "Serenity! Good to see you." One worker said as she smiled waving and ran up to a big hole in the ground surrounded by concrete and there in it was her pet, Rancor. Named Cuddles. She found him on the planet Dathomir where her grandma was born. Her father thought it was best that she and all her sisters went their to learn beast control, and many of them were able to control beasts including rancors. Serenity's rancor, however, was a bit different. Born smaller than other rancors it was neglected all its life as an offshoot. Serenity picked it up one day and vowed to raise it. Sure enough, after five months, it grew bigger than imagined into a full sixteen-foot tall beast and still growing. She ran up to him and hugged his leg as he roared in happiness gently patting her back with its big huge clawed hands. She ran over to a barrel of food and handed it too him as he ate it waiting for her to feed him. "Cuddles, I will be going off planet so please be good for dad?" She said as Cuddles roared again nodding and burping. She laughed kissing his cheek and ran off waving jumping out of the pit then she ran over to another pit where her other beast was. She owned three beasts. A rancor, an acklay, and a sea serpent of unknown origins that she named, Buggles. Her acklay named, Kibbles. She met her acklay also on Dathomir in the deep swampy jungle area as it was actually a baby itself and now thirteen foot tall and still growing yet was wide due to its six legs. Her sea serpent named Buggles, she didn't find her but her father did by accident. It was thought to be male until well, an odd day of finding out it was female. it bugged Dray a lot so they named her buggles. She is over forty-eight feet long and probably still growing having a long snake-like body but having frills and string like muscles out of her body making her unique and an unknown species of sea serpent. Serenity owned three beasts and had to leave, leaving them to her father to watch over. Her father was afraid of them. Especially since they are all carnivores.

* * *

Serenity ran back home and hugged her father tightly smiling at him. "I love you, dad." She said holding onto Dray tightly as Dray held her smiling. "I love you too funny." He said patting her back. "Are you excited to head off with some of your sisters to another planet without me?" He asked as she nodded. "Dad, I'm nineteen... about twenty. I think I can manage this alone." She said but looked down. "I think I can that is..." She admitted as he rubbed her hair gently. "Hey, its okay I understand. You are scared and well, going off without me. we have never been separated like this ever." He said to her and smirked. "Except that one time you and your sisters was on that mountain and took out your aunt." He said encouraging her. "You can handle this, don't worry okay?" He said patting her cheek and she held onto his hand smiling and kissing his cheek. "Thanks, dad." She said smiling and ran into the kitchen to get something to eat as her father watched on with a proud look on his face - but he was certainly worried over her safety.


	3. Chapter 2

At the spaceport, some of Serenity's sisters was there waiting for her some reading some looking out the window and well... one howling. "oooouuuuu!" Mangle said howling and Umbreon had to wack her on the head. "Knock it off..." Umbreon said frowning as Mangle rubbed the back of her head. "What? we are supposed to howl..." She said and Umbreon quickly spoke up. "Yeah, at night! Not daytime!" She said growling. "And we howl at the moon!" Umbreon continued as she walked over to take a drink with Mangle frowning. "Well, we should take any advantage..." She mumbled. Serenity soon walked up to them. "Ready?" She asked her sisters as they looked at her. "Yup. How's dad? crying?" Espeon asked smiling as Serenity nodded. "Before I left I looked into his bedroom window and he was crying on the bed and already there were tissues from the night before." She said with a sigh and Mangle spoke up. "Or he had to jack off." Mangle said as Serenity threw a can of pop at her. "GUH!" Mangle said falling over from it hitting her head. "So what planet did we decide to travel too in hopes of defeating the NOD?" Lopunny asked one of their sisters who recently joined them as well as a few others. "Probably we should start at Oilia." Serenity said speaking of a planet that was barren but liveable. "It seems they came from around that sector so probably we should start there." Serenity said looking at the next shuttle coming in. "Ready?" Serenity asked them as they all nodded. Mangle slowly being dragged with them by Tomoko. "Imma kill that bitch..." Mangle said crossing her arms as she was dragged. "Let the airport guys see up my skirt... we could get in for free." Mangle said as she was dragged inside the shuttle.

* * *

As they got into the shuttle it lifts up from the spaceport and heads up into space leaving earth. Two systems alliance starfighters fly on each side of the shuttle to escort safely out until it reaches space to where they both fly back to earth. The girls looked at earth one last time before the shuttle went into hyperspeed right into the galaxy where they were heading too. The shuttle keeps a steady hyperspeed with the mass effect generator inside of it. As they traveled Serenity stared out the window at the stars and aura passing by rapidly and sighed missing her father already. even all of her sisters with her was just staring at the floor or at something a bit nervous to go out this far off without him. Espeon decided to cheer everyone up by walking by hugging each one of them, and tried to trim their hair and they had to stop her. "Sorry! I Thought everyone wanted it... or something." Espeon said with her tongue halfway out acting weird yet cute. "Yeah well, we will let you know when we want a buzz cut.." Umbreon said to her and sighed. Tomoko then looked over at Serenity. "What is the planet like we are headed too?" She asked. "Oilia." Serenity said. "Its a barren planet, not much population their at least not that we know of and possibly where the NOD came from yet its only one planet out of others in that sector of space. we really don't know but the Systems Alliance will pay us a lot of credits if we find out information for them." She said to her sisters who looked at her. One of their sisters who recently joined them named Froslass softly hid behind one of her sisters a bit timid listening into this. Serenity looking at her sighed and smiled. "But I'm sure we will be fine. as long as we stick together." She said and smiled at her sisters who was nodding putting their weapons on their clips and getting ready for their shuttle was just ready to enter the system.


	4. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, on the planetOilia nearby a colony settlement was bits of swamp land growing in the barren world and a huge machine nearby sending out some sort of chemicals to make the planet grow into a swamp like a world slowly seemed to have been their for some time doing this. As the planet was now barren and swampy both with a humidity of fog surrounding its most wet parts and a dust storm in its barren parts mixed together. The colony nearby was of NOD soldiers and NOD followers and loyalists to their cause. outside the colony was stretches of tanks, spaceships, and other war machines in rows around the colony and nearby another colony in the distance looked like it too had the same thing going on. NOD tanks that also hovered off the ground loomed around patrolling the towns and a few Helicopters flew overhead going passed the large terraforming machine. In the town was a NOD TEMPLE that had a statue of a hand gripping what appeared to be a red planet or symbolic of controlling other worlds. Inside was Shaula Gorgon staring outside at her Faction having a grin upon her face.

* * *

She was now the last of the Gorgon Sisters and the youngest, and the smartest to have done all of this without anyone even knowing. She took a sip of her wine slowly stirring it around and set it down looking at one of her followers with a grin. "Update?" She asked smiling at him with a seductive look. "Mistress Shaula you will be happy to know we are up twenty-five percent in our deposits and for military arms!" He said smiling at her. She just kept her seductive look going until her hair moved on its own, having a long ponytail- with at the end like a scorpions stinger it literally flew right at him and stung him on the neck making his body crack and fall over having poisoned him to death in just an instant. Two guards came and carried him off as she looked at another follower. "Make sure we are up one hundred percent more than just twenty-five..." She hissed as he gulped and nodded walking off. Then a few soldiers marched in with one of them wearing a different outfit and toxic chemical tanks strapped to his back. "Mistress." He said bowing. "What do you want I'm trying to relax." She said taking another sip of wine and then throwing it onto the wall mad and looked at him. "M-mistress, we have now made new species for our cause in the labs with poison inside of them." He said handing her the data which she took and looked at. "Yay they all have scorpion poison in them now they can be a lot stronger and could kill for us if need be... how many have you created?" She asked and he took one step back. "We, um. only created the one to show you, mistress, I came to you to see if you approve before we created any more, of course, we could-" He said and was cut off. "You have my approval now continue and hurry up!" She yelled as they ran off. She stared out the window in anger then bursting in was one of her newest allies who joined her, two blundering wannabe villains. "Bakura! Stop pushing me no one pushes me but me!" The one said to the white-haired man and the white haired man roared back at the light blondish man. "Forgive me, Marik but your ass was in the way." He said. "Oh checking out my ass are we? well, I'll have you know only I can touch my sweet butt!" He said to the man named Bakura. Bakura fired back at Marik. "Oh please! You think you are better than me!" He said and Marik putting a hand on his hip said. "Well yes I wear CoverGirl, It makes me look sexier." He said and Shaula held her hand out using a power to choke them until they fell to the floor gasping for air. "Enough!" She said and undone her power on them walking to the window again. "What do you two have to report on?" She said and Marik stood up rubbing his neck. "Well... who do you think wears the best skinny jeans?" He asked her and there was a moment of pause. "Go and check on my soldiers at barrack five..." She said and they both nodded and walked off. "See you pissed her off..." Bakura said and Marik shot back as they walked off into the elevator. "She's jealous of my sexy butt..." He said as the doors shut. Shaula rubbing her temples of her head glared at the floor. "The only two retards who are useful tools only to have a side effect of pissing me off... stupid wannabe's..." She said but then grinned looking at her Faction. "Won't matter when everything becomes... mine to destroy." She said grinning like a scorpion would.

* * *

She stared out the window in anger then bursting in was one of her newest allies who joined her, two blundering wannabe villains. "Bakura! Stop pushing me no one pushes me but me!" The one said to the white-haired man and the white haired man roared back at the light blondish man. "Forgive me, Marik but your ass was in the way." He said. "Oh checking out my ass are we? well, I'll have you know only I can touch my sweet butt!" He said to the man named Bakura. Bakura fired back at Marik. "Oh please! You think you are better than me!" He said and Marik putting a hand on his hip said. "Well yes I wear CoverGirl, It makes me look sexier." He said and Shaula held her hand out using a power to choke them until they fell to the floor gasping for air. "Enough!" She said and undone her power on them walking to the window again. "What do you two have to report on?" She said and Marik stood up rubbing his neck. "Well... who do you think wears the best skinny jeans?" He asked her and there was a moment of pause. "Go and check on my soldiers at barrack five..." She said and they both nodded and walked off. "See you pissed her off..." Bakura said and Marik shot back as they walked off into the elevator. "She's jealous of my sexy butt..." He said as the doors shut. Shaula rubbing her temples of her head glared at the floor. "The only two retards who are useful tools only to have a side effect of pissing me off... stupid wannabe's..." She said but then grinned looking at her Faction. "Won't matter when everything becomes... mine to destroy." She said grinning like a scorpion would.


	5. Chapter 4

Drayconivous paced left and right thinking about his daughters then he put his face on the window crying until he noticed three people looking at him walking the street and walking off laughing and pointing. "That's right walk away you coward- OHHH WHY!" he cried out. "I should of went with them- NO! NO! They must learn to be alone! HIYAAAA!" He said karate chopping his wall and hurting his foot. "OHHH!" He fell onto the floor and stared at the ceiling and all of a sudden the doorbell ringed. "Not now..." he sighed and crawled to the door in a heaping mess, his hair uncombed stinky sweating and looking like a horrid mess.

* * *

Right as he opened the door a woman stood their a bit speechless having black long messy hair and black eye shadow around her eyelids like a raccoon, and her eyes were glowing pure gold with a tint blush across her face. "Uhm... wow, this is a first." She said crossing her arms looking down at him. "Don't judge me... now, what do you want." He said sniffling and she rolled her eyes. "I am over here to see what the ruckus is and I find, you." She said tapping her foot in front of his face. "Why do you look like shit?" She asked. "My kids are now off on their own without me... well only uhm. some of the two hundred and fifty..." he said and she then staggered a bit. "You must be Drayconivous?" She asked and he quickly slumped up eyes saddened. "Dray now, but yes I am fully Drayconivous Medusa Gorgon." he said and she blinked and smirked. "Medusa is your middle name? wow... how female like." she said and he stared. "Its ... my mom's first name!" he cries again and then another female came up behind the other one, this female was tall with long grayish light light brown hair having unusual eyes that had no pupil but a large iris of a shade of brown light moss green color. She also stood at 6.4 tall, without any heels on and barefooted. the other that walked in was only 5.7 in height which was the same height as Drayconivous. He looked up at her in a bit of a shock, the girl that came in was also skinny and limber and only grinned at Drayconivous. "My my. you on drugs?" She said chuckling as the other girl did the same thing. "I... uhh, well who are you two?" he asked curiously. The first girl that came in introduced herself. "My names Aruriania, and this is my friend." Aruriania said and then the tall girl spoke her name. "Maychiro." She said. Drayconivous stood up looking at the two with a cocked eyebrow. "Lesbian?" he said and instantly he was smacked so hard he spun back and crashed into his own vase falling onto the floor by who smacked him was Aruriania. "We are roommates you sick fuck!" She said and Maychiro behind her just grinned. "Well, that idea came to mind. came." She said and said the other in a sensual way where Aruriania looked back at her with a frown. "Don't encourage the bastard." She said and kicked Dray's crotch with her heeled boot making him squeal and nearly pass out. Aruriania then walked to the doorway as Maychiro was now outside the hallway to the dorm. "Look just keep it down please." She said staring at him with her arms crossed as Maychiro was smelling the carpet outside. Aruriania hit her softly on the head. "Stop that." She said as Maychiro only rolled her eyes whispering to her. "I will do what I want." She said and both girls walked off leaving Dray hurt on the floor. The clean-up lady arrived and seen him and walked out to seeing the mess and said. "They don't pay me enough for this bullshit." She said and left Drayconivous with a concerned look and what that woman said and his head fell back and passed out.


	6. Chapter 5

The alliance shuttle arrived into the system where the planet Oilia was at. The shuttle zoomed through space heading toward the planet nearby that was orbited by a huge gas giant planet known as Oila and a nearby moon called Oil. The Gas Giant was known to supply many chemicals to the planet as well as the minerals of the moon taken to the planet for testing. They had many resources even the Oiliap Asteroid belt nearby they got many minerals from their and dust for their weapons. Serenity frowned at this part of the system. "They took many resources here, its the perfect sector for them..." She said sighing. "Any other planet around this sector?" She asked looking at the shuttle pilot. "Yes, three other planets but none are which habitable yet some space stations around them that have the NOD symbol." He said typing on his computer. "Oh my god..." he said looking at some data and Serenity looked at it too. "What is it?" She asked. "Tiberium fields are all over this planet." He said looking at her. "Its a crystal mineral that's rare, some planets we know of having them but its really rare but this planet has a small deposit but it looks like they are harvesting them or have been." He said and then clicked on his computer a few times. "This planet I thought was barren? It has some jungle swamp life in a few pockets on the planet. they are trying to terraform the planet." He said looking up out the window at it. Serenity looked as well. "How is that possible?" She asked with her arms crossed. "I have no clue but something is going on, if they can terraform a planet then how and why are they, and why are they harvesting so much Tiberium crystals? It says here the asteroid belt nearby had much Tiberium but it looks like its about cleaned out, why do they need so much?" He said in a wonder. Serenity patted his shoulder. "Take us in and you go back to the Alliance and let them know whats going on okay?" She said and he nodded. "Right away mam!" He said sending the shuttle down toward the planet.

* * *

"Mistress Shaula!" A guard said running into her private library and she read something and finished her paragraph looking at him. "Yes?" She asked. "We have reports of an alliance shuttle that is somewhere here planet side from one of our sensor drones mam. shall I alert the bases?" He asked and she thought for a moment and grinned. "No, lets see how this plays out. But tell the guards to keep up patrol and act all normally. I'm sure they are lost and if they are lost, that means they are lost souls... and if they are lost souls, its much more easier to corrupt then kill." She said grinning and he nodded at her and left to do his duty. The shuttle landed in a rocky gorge where some swamp like trees was at mixed with barren rocks next too the tree's and to the murky water. The girls got out of the shuttle and it soon lifted up and left the planet and later left the system to head back to Earth. Serenity looked at her sisters and nodded. "Alright, lets go check this place out." She said walking off and then Lopunny spoke up. "where too?" she asked confused and Serenity pointed at the sky where a nearby huge tower was in the distance. "Too that first." She said having a tone as if Lopunny didn't notice and grinned at her as Lopunny rolled her eyes and walked off first ahead of them trying to not be embarrassed. As the girls walked Umbreon knelt down and touched the soil and thought for a moment and so did their sister Mienshao doing the exact same thing. "Its soft, not hard." Mienshao said looking at the others. Mienshao was another one of their sisters and one that joined them recently. Fuanni another one that joined them spoke up. "Only means that this place is fucked up beyond any comprehension!" She snarled and spit on the ground stomping on it showing a bit of hostility as usual and hard-headedness. "Relax. I'm sure what ever is going on here will have an explanation it has too." Serenity said looking about. "I know one thing, I haven't seen any animal life or signs of organics since we been here and that bothers me." she said frowning as well as Tomoko sniffing the air for a scent. "I don't smell no creature around our radius, not even a bird. This place said to have some sort of barren creatures like rocky creatures around or in caves but yet we should have a smell of something nearby." She said looking at Serenity who nodded. "Onward to the nearby tall building thing." She said and they all followed up with her toward it with their weapons and abilities by their side, and most importantly, each other.


	7. Chapter 6

Shaula Gorgon sat in her study reading on different spells until she came into one that she was satisfied with and wrote down on a piece of paper in ancient language to note herself on some things of the spell and she put that paper next to others from other spells and near her desk in a glass case was a Tiberium crystal setting off odd like chemicals that were deadly to species unless with safety around it. "Ahem!" Marik said and she looked up at him with a frown. "Rude..." She hissed and Marik only sat on the table. "So are we getting paid?" He asked fanning himself for a moment. "No." She said and kept reading into the book. "Then why are we here!? I am a legend of the desert I am, to be the king of Egypt!" He said proudly of himself. Shaula glared up at him and then down to what she was doing. "The only reason you and your boyfriend are alive-" She said and was cut off by Marik. "Boyfriend!? Bakura is not my boyfriend I'm not gay!" He said and crossed his arms. Shaula gave him a look for a moment and continued what she was saying. "Are only useful to me because of your abilities and your, tools you have with you... that's about the only reason I am keeping you two pieces of ass alive. so be thankful." She said and went back to her study leaving marik speechless then Bakura came in. "Marik! Where are my boxers!?" He said having a towel around himself as Marik just looked at him innocently. "I am wearing them of course." Marik said and Bakura tensed up. "why!?" He asked. "Because they are tight and feel good on my sexy butt. I am your leader I must have what I want for its my will to be done." He said as Bakura snapped back. "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard!" He said and Shaula spoke up. "And I'm you two's, leader..." She said glaring at them.

* * *

"Will you two take your romantic fight outside." She said which angered Bakura. "Listen here you bitch-" He said to her and then her ponytail reached out and nearly went into his neck but lightly grazed his neck softly. "Now now... little boy." She said glaring at him as he backed up. "Remember what we are doing, why we are here. You two are to help me with your, ancient powers and I am too improve myself with them so that we can end... everything that is against us. Too fully end our enemies in one swift strike and put an end to all... to destroy is my goal." She said as Marik and Bakura stayed silent listening to her. "My sisters, Arachne wanted to control everything, Medusa wanted to make everyone into synthesis to be combined in blood, and I just want everything destroyed... there is always and only three options." She said with a sinister grin. "What about just not doing anything and refusing those three options? doesn't that make it a fourth?" Marik asked and there was a long pause and Shaula stared at him blankly. "Whats the fun in that?" she said and Marik blinked. "Because its all stupid..." Bakura spoke up. "It feels like we are in some video game and we have to choose what to do to this galaxy, is that what you and your sisters always had to do? I mean really nothing else?" Bakura said. "Yeah, i mean come on! I stole the pharoahs pants once to try to increase my power! I am more sinister than any of you by that standard!" Marik said and then Bakura and Shaula stared at him to shut up. "...It was a thought to say that." Marik said tapping his fingers together. "I think I will shut up now." He said and Shaula and Bakura both said at the same time. "Yeah, please do." Shaula then sat back down on her desk and both of them looked at her and then to the crystal. "So what is that things purpose other than being a mineral resource?" Bakura asked. "You could say that these crystals are more than just what they truly seem..." Shaula said and leaned to them. "I will tell you what they are useful for... and my goal of why I want them." she said as both of the guys looked at one another in confusion and sat down to listen to her.


	8. Chapter 7

Serenity and her sisters travel across the swamp into the barren terrain then back to a swampy marsh. "This is quite unusual and yet so interesting." Mismagius said looking around using her power to also get a nice smell of the land as well as her other sisters. Serenity looking back nodding. "Yet its wrong, it shouldn't be." She said and Mangle jumped into some murky water playing around and jumped out and got ontop of Tomoko who threw her off glaring. "You got me all wet!" Tomoko growled and Mangle laughed pointing. Tomoko then punched her sister in the face and both went into an ensuing fight until Serenity used her powers to separate the two for them to calm down. "Aww, you ruin all the fun you mother fucker!" Mangle spat out sticking her tongue out and Serenity glaring at her. "This is not the time Mangle." "You don't tell me what time I do what bitch I rip your ass." Mangle shot out twerking around. All of a sudden a gunshot was heard as a plasma shot flew right passed them nearly clipping Fuanni's ear and she and the others look to where it came from ducking behind rocks. Soon two missiles launched from another direction exploding near them. The shockwave from them knocked Tomoko and Mangle from each other regardless and Mangle using her rocket pods from inside her robotic frame of her forearm shot out and exploded nearby the shoots killing only one of them and the other two getting up launching an assault wave of blaster fire. Tomoko created a dark shielding around Mangle that absorbed incoming blaster fire and Tomoko dashed and grabbed Mangle knocking each other behind a rock. Serenity pulled out her dual magnum blaster pistols and shot right up on the hill making a small explosive round. In her guns had explosive rounds mixed with the plasma for each shot from her magnum blaster pistols. Each designed with her father's unique look. "Return fire!" Mismagius said creating shadow balls out of the air shooting at the incoming hostiles. Three NOD soldiers run charging in with heavy armor and electro batons and swing them at Tomoko who activated her double-bladed lightsaber to reflect it back away and then the other one with the other end. The other one ran toward Mangle who's arm unhooked off the joint and sprung out like a whip and lashed around the neck of that NOD soldier and spun him down into the ground breaking his neck. Tomoko stabbed one soldier near her then the other hit her in the head with his electro-baton as he went to charge at her again he was shot by a shadow ball by Mismagius.

* * *

A NOD transport flew down with NOD helicopters firing at them. Before the transport could drop down more troops, Serenity kept shooting at it with her explosive rounds blasting the cockpit up making it fly down into the ground exploding. The two helicopters shoot at them with Gatling canon like fire. Mangle quickly leaped back running letting the helicopters pay attention to her. Mienshao jumped high up and smashed her fist right into the bottom of one of the helicopters hovering mechanism making it spin out of control and crash into the other next to it. All girls took a breather. "That was unexpected..." Serenity said looking to where they came from which was where they were going. "I think they know we are here now..." Mienshao said. "Lets bring it on come on! lets go rape the boys and castrate the men!" Mangle said running out chanting the same words as the girls followed her to keep up. Right as they went down the other side of the hill it was another swampy land and their standing ontop of a tree branch was a unusual girl with half brown half pink hair on each side. her left side of her head of hair was pink and the right side was brown. her right eye was pink while her left was brown and she just smirked at them giving them a wink and twirled a parasol umbrella. "Who in the ... who are you?" Serenity asked as the girl just kept looking at them not saying a word and jumped down with her umbrella open to land safely. She walked up to the girls smirking and right up to serenity. She just looked at Serenity giving her a wink and magically shattered into glass as if she teleported. The girls blinked looking at one another then nearby to a what seemed to be a colony on the other side of this swamp. "So... that just happened." Espeon said sticking her tongue out leaving the girls lost.


	9. Chapter 8

"Mistress Shaula!" A soldier ran in. She only turns to look at him silently. "Mistress, some of our patrol hasn't called back yet and we think they might have ran into trouble." He said rocking from side to side nervously. Shaula just stared at him and then grinned. "Good, then its what I'm expecting. Have all soldiers surround the main complex and to begin for battle." She said standing up walking out of her office with him. As she entered the armory hanger hovering tanks began to leave as well as more helicopters flying out. "I want all units to battle stations now! listen to me!" Marik said as everyone ignored him knowing to get to patrol stations to finding out who the intruders are. Shaula walked up to Marik and Bakura. "I want you two to come with me. That matter we spoke of might be here and if so, its time." She said to what ever they spoke of privately and both followed her.

* * *

Soldiers of NOD lined up and began to scout outward to find the intruders, nearby Umbreon was watching them with her binocular vision and smirked. "Guess the hive is out." She said and Serenity looking on with her other sisters trying to figure out a strategy. "Lets hope the pilot made it back to the alliance, we might not be able to handle an entire army." Serenity said. "Still would be fun." Mangle pointed out and then they slowly began to descend from their hiding spot toward the main complex. Soldiers lined up around the sides of the colony and complex with hovering tanks patroling the streets. Serenity and her sisters lingered slowly along the swampy vines and behind the desert rock to make it without being detected. Once a helicopter came passed them they stopped moving and hid right under the brush. Eventually, they made it inside the complex unseen by the enemy. "Hey look." Espeon said pointing at what appeared to be a power generator building the girls looked at it and aimed their hands at it creating a combined power called combustion and with that power the dense atmosphere around the generator building began to combust denting inward and soon it exploded with so much pressure within the reactor. However, the power around didn't shut off it would alert enemies toward it and the girls ran away from that area entering another building seeing it was a refinery and quickly put dangerous objects inside the converse belt and once it smashed inside it would too explode taking the refinery inside to fall apart. "We are wrecking it up don't stop!" Serenity said as they kept leaping from building to building as the NOD soldiers tried to follow as fast as they could. One helicopter zoomed further ahead and began shooting at their position. Serenity used the force to lift a heavy object of Tiberium minerals and launched it right into the helicopter making it explode on contact. They then hit another generator and then inside an armory doing things to it to make it explode. The girls ran as fast as they could heading to the large towering terraforming tower. "That has to be the main complex! hurry!" Umbreon shouted as they bolted right inside blowing down the steel doors with their powers and quickly running inside anywhere they could take out guard after guard immediately. "Upward!" Mangle said grabbing a soldiers gun shooting him with it and shot other guards that came to them. As they made it to the main control station inside Lopunny just smirked and kicked the monitor then the main brain of the computer system thus shutting down the weather terraforming control station. The murky mist disappeared once it was destroyed and everything was still. "See? Easy." Serenity said but then the entire ground started shaking as nearby mountains and barren rock started to open up.


	10. Chapter 9

The ground nearby the complex began to open slowly about six miles of ground opening. Mountains falling inside, swamp land and desert land both trembling into the crater that was forming. "what is... that?" Mienshao said eyes wide at it with a few of her sisters then the other sisters coming up watching in shock as well. The rumbling stopped and it was open, a massive huge hole but inside was an iron like dish huge, with a few holes, circling it and an in the middle was some sort of large unique looking device that was glowing of Tiberium crystals. Tiberium crystals that began melting inside the machine from underground working tunnel systems. It was making the Tiberium power store inside this odd object. "What, in the hell is this?" Tomoko said nervously as then a huge blast came from a nearby tank shooting at the weather control tower they were on and then a few other tanks shoot at it. "We got to move now!" Serenity shouted as they all tried to get out but it was too late, the tower began to fall over as the girls had to then jump landing into the dirt below and then tanks came right in hovering over aiming their barrels at the girls. Helicopters soon came and then the army of soldiers aimed their guns at them. "You are under arrest..." One guard said in a mean tone. "Scum." Another one said aiming his rifle at them. Soon the girls had to put their hands up. "They win this time..." Serenity said glaring at the soldiers. Later they were taken without handcuffs but aimed at to Shaula Gorgon herself. They were guided and then approached by four large walking robotic machines aiming much weaponry at them. "Looky who it is! Its the damsels in destress!" Marik said laughing out as Bakura rolled his eyes. "Really Marik..." he said scooting at Marik. "What? It was funny to say, don't judge me I am your king!" Marik said to Bakura and then both was shoved away by Shaula. "Hello, I guess-" She said but was cut off by Mangle. "Hey look its great aunt shaula, hello great aunt shaula." Mangle waved acting like a total little bitch and Shaula having a vein appear on her head glaring mad at her. "You little, bitch. Did you just cut me off?" Shaula asked furiously as Mangle only blinked at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Yup dude." She said and snapped her finger at Shaula who bit her lower lip trying to hold off on killing her. "Now what are you girls doing here?" Shaula said trying to calm herself as Serenity took a step forward. "We are here to stop you and this stupid take over of the Galaxy." She said looking at the NOD soldiers around. "Stop me? why sweetheart this is just the beginning!" Shaula said chuckling. "Everything is now going to plan and the best part? You are the only ones to witness what I am doing here and truly why I am taking the galaxy over with my forces of NOD." She smirked at them having a scorpions grin and walked back looking at the giant dish. "This is where the galaxy will be utterly destroyed by my might. my sisters had no idea what I was doing as they all had their little wars against the factions, where I prepared! I am the smartest of all the Gorgons and last to be alive..." She said smirking. "Except your father and all of you of course but still, I accomplished it all in one big striking moment. Kane the former leader of NOD wouldn't of went this far but I did and with the Tiberium deposits in this device, it will launch into the galaxy and terraform everything and everyone and destroy all that is weak and unpromising to me!" She laughed out as the girls looked at her as if she was fucking crazy. Even Bakura and Marik looked at her and Marik leaned to Bakura. "I laugh better than her just so you know... hear my evil laugh! Mwuahahaha!- OUCH!" He laughed and ached as Shaula slapped him to shut up. "You won't get away with this..." Serenity said at her and Shaula just grinned. "Afraid I have little girl... and now let us test this shall we?" She said grinning as the device behind them began to hum loudly.

* * *

"Hello, I guess-" She said but was cut off by Mangle. "Hey look its great aunt shaula, hello great aunt shaula." Mangle waved acting like a total little bitch and Shaula having a vein appear on her head glaring mad at her. "You little, bitch. Did you just cut me off?" Shaula asked furiously as Mangle only blinked at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Yup dude." She said and snapped her finger at Shaula who bit her lower lip trying to hold off on killing her. "Now what are you girls doing here?" Shaula said trying to calm herself as Serenity took a step forward. "We are here to stop you and this stupid take over of the Galaxy." She said looking at the NOD soldiers around. "Stop me? why sweetheart this is just the beginning!" Shaula said chuckling. "Everything is now going to plan and the best part? You are the only ones to witness what I am doing here and truly why I am taking the galaxy over with my forces of NOD." She smirked at them having a scorpions grin and walked back looking at the giant dish. "This is where the galaxy will be utterly destroyed by my might. my sisters had no idea what I was doing as they all had their little wars against the factions, where I prepared! I am the smartest of all the Gorgons and last to be alive..." She said smirking. "Except your father and all of you of course but still, I accomplished it all in one big striking moment. Kane the former leader of NOD wouldn't of went this far but I did and with the Tiberium deposits in this device, it will launch into the galaxy and terraform everything and everyone and destroy all that is weak and unpromising to me!" She laughed out as the girls looked at her as if she was fucking crazy. Even Bakura and Marik looked at her and Marik leaned to Bakura. "I laugh better than her just so you know... hear my evil laugh! Mwuahahaha!- OUCH!" He laughed and ached as Shaula slapped him to shut up. "You won't get away with this..." Serenity said at her and Shaula just grinned. "Afraid I have little girl... and now let us test this shall we?" She said grinning as the device behind them began to hum loudly.


	11. Chapter 10

The dish like thing lifted slowly up and stopped after a few feet up and then the middle began to glow of the Tiberium liquid of the crystals flowing into the middle and then sucked into the hole. Soon there was silence and then their was a loud radiation noise in everyone's ears and it shot out into space a green like a laser beam. It shot through this sector of space and unloaded a powerful expanding wave of energy that depleted everything in its path but was only test firing to the asteroid belt in this system which caused the entire asteroid belt to collapse and destroy even taking a planet within the asteroid belt with it. "Now do you understand? That was just in four percent use too..." Shaula said smirking. All the girls stared at her angry as Shaula just laughed as her Soldiers of NOD all chanted her name. Shaula then walked passed the girls into a NOD shuttle and in the skies was a few NOD starships orbiting as well as in the distance even more. "I must make my leave..." Shaula said to which the girls were curious about. "Not going to kill us?" Mienshao asked curiously. "I will have my men kill you, to send a message to my nephew..." She said evilly and walked off looking at Bakura and Marik. "You two, kill them." She said and walked into the shuttle as it slowly hovered up and went toward the nearby NOD starship. "Why is she leaving?" Marik asked Bakura who shrugged. All the soldiers waited for shaula's starship to leave orbit and once it did they all aimed their rifles at the girls and Marik and Bakura activating their ancient weapons took ready to the girls. The girls all got themselves ready not knowing really what to do being surrounded like this but they could only hope to try to take down as many as they could. Before Serenity gave a command there was a rain of plasma shots down upon the soldiers behind them and in the skies came in five Alliance cruisers with sixteen Alliance defender starships unloading troop transports down onto the planet. An orbital battle began with NOD ships against Alliance ships. Two large Alliance shuttles come down unloading soldiers and Mako assault vehicles shooting out at tanks and NOD soldiers. The girls quickly enforced them attacking the NOD enemies. Bakura ran and kicked Serenity in the face and began to use his ancient powers to lift her up and soar her off into a few rocks. "Going somewhere little girl?" He said smirking as Marik ran at Mangle swinging his scepter at her laughing. "Come on now! Who's your daddy!" He said to Mangle who quickly opened her jaws and latched onto his arm making him scream. "Bakura! get her off!" He yelled. "Not now Marik im-" Bakura said as he was then impaled by Serenity with her force blast knocking him clear into a tank and out the other side of it knocking him out. Marik seeing this only sighed. "Men, they always-" Marik was then launched up into the air by Mangle who punched him ten times in just a second with a fast speed boxing move then impaled him into the ground knocking him out. "M-my sexy.. butt..." Marik said before he passed out. NOD soldiers tried to surround some of Serenity's Sisters but they out matched the soldiers and their biohazard like weapons taking them out easily even flooding their suits wit their own chemicals. Alliance soldiers shoot down building after building and two NOD starships fall from orbit crashing down into the planet making shock waves of quakes happen making the dish nearby in the ground begin to crackle up. One Alliance cruiser begins bombarding the super weapon making it crack up into pieces and spurt out Tiberium liquid. The entire NOD Headquarters was in rubble as the planet then began to go into a series of quakes knocking over and destroying itself due to the pressure of the Tiberium in the super weapon beginning to seep into the core of the small planet. "We need to move now!" Serenity screamed as all Alliance soldiers acknowledged and ran with her sisters into the troop transports, even NOD soldiers began to evacuate. Eventually, both factions left the planet going different ways and the planet began to fall apart with the Tiberium deposits and Shaula's war front planet in the wreckage. The entire system was being blown to bits due to the asteroid belt being destroyed by the super weapon, rocks began to fly into other planets in the system. The alliance cruisers quickly got a pin point to Shaula's fleet and went into hyperspace to follow.

* * *

Before Serenity gave a command there was a rain of plasma shots down upon the soldiers behind them and in the skies came in five Alliance cruisers with sixteen Alliance defender starships unloading troop transports down onto the planet. An orbital battle began with NOD ships against Alliance ships. Two large Alliance shuttles come down unloading soldiers and Mako assault vehicles shooting out at tanks and NOD soldiers. The girls quickly enforced them attacking the NOD enemies. Bakura ran and kicked Serenity in the face and began to use his ancient powers to lift her up and soar her off into a few rocks. "Going somewhere little girl?" He said smirking as Marik ran at Mangle swinging his scepter at her laughing. "Come on now! Who's your daddy!" He said to Mangle who quickly opened her jaws and latched onto his arm making him scream. "Bakura! get her off!" He yelled. "Not now Marik im-" Bakura said as he was then impaled by Serenity with her force blast knocking him clear into a tank and out the other side of it knocking him out. Marik seeing this only sighed. "Men, they always-" Marik was then launched up into the air by Mangle who punched him ten times in just a second with a fast speed boxing move then impaled him into the ground knocking him out. "M-my sexy.. butt..." Marik said before he passed out. NOD soldiers tried to surround some of Serenity's Sisters but they out matched the soldiers and their biohazard like weapons taking them out easily even flooding their suits wit their own chemicals. Alliance soldiers shoot down building after building and two NOD starships fall from orbit crashing down into the planet making shock waves of quakes happen making the dish nearby in the ground begin to crackle up. One Alliance cruiser begins bombarding the super weapon making it crack up into pieces and spurt out Tiberium liquid. The entire NOD Headquarters was in rubble as the planet then began to go into a series of quakes knocking over and destroying itself due to the pressure of the Tiberium in the super weapon beginning to seep into the core of the small planet. "We need to move now!" Serenity screamed as all Alliance soldiers acknowledged and ran with her sisters into the troop transports, even NOD soldiers began to evacuate. Eventually, both factions left the planet going different ways and the planet began to fall apart with the Tiberium deposits and Shaula's war front planet in the wreckage. The entire system was being blown to bits due to the asteroid belt being destroyed by the super weapon, rocks began to fly into other planets in the system. The alliance cruisers quickly got a pin point to Shaula's fleet and went into hyperspace to follow.


	12. Chapter 11

Shaula was sitting in her command seat in her Starship and listening to news of her planet being destroyed but she didn't seem to care. "Ah, how clever of them to destroy my great plan, yet I have the main weapon right here in my ships... who needs a planet to only destroy a sector when you can go all over the galaxy and destroy it..." she said smirking as all the ships in her fleet carried the Tiberium super weapon cells in their main battery cannons. "Let us start by wiping out Mygeeto. test the fleet over there." She said. Her fleet was in hyperspeed heading their quickly, meanwhile in one of the Alliance starship cruisers that were also in hyperspeed following Shaula. Serenity kept punching Marik who was captured as well as Bakura. "What is she going to do?" Serenity asked punching Marik again. "Ouch stop hurting my sexy face- gosh... you hurt like some crazy monkey lady. are you a monkey?" He asked and was hit again but harder breaking his skin a bit making him bleed. "Agh! Stop! my face!" He said and Serenity grabbed his collar. "Where is she going!? answer me!" Serenity yelled as Marik coughed. "okay okay! She is heading to the planet Mygeeto, now where is fluffy?" He asked as Bakura was thrown in by Umbreon and Espeon. "Great job Marik you told them..." Bakura glared at Marik who was wiggling to sit up. "Well, she kept hurting me." Marik said. "You know I hate pain, im too great to withstand pain- AGH!" Marik said as Serenity hit him in the back of the head. "You two are going to be in lock up on Earth." Serenity said walking off leaving the Commander to deal with them. Serenity walked with her sisters to the elevator on the ship. "So we head to Mygeeto huh?" Mangle asked as Serenity kept walking. "Yes so?" She asked looking at Mangle. "Nothing its just, weird is all heading to that planet wonder why- buncha weirdo monkeys their." She said as Serenity facepalmed herself. "Be respectful..." Serenity said as Mangle mumbled something.

* * *

The girls made it to the bridge and found the Captain and a bridge officer. The bridge officer looked somewhat familiar to Serenity who looked at her for a moment to figure it out until the Captain spoke up. "Serenity! Your father is quite worried after what the shuttle pilot told us. we might be heading into a problem you know?" He told Serenity who nodded. "She has a super weapon antitode that can be used to destroy worlds." She said and looked at the datapad she had and handed it to him as he quickly reviewed it. "I see, then we must destroy her. I will have five shuttles try to board her starship as we have our squadrons follow up in front to provide defense and support to get you all inside. Once inside kill her and shut down all the Tiberium units immediately." The captain said to her and turned his attention back to the screens. "We have ten minutes hurry to the shuttles now! All operatives head to shuttles, ten minutes hurry! We cannot let her begin destroying worlds we are the only ones who got a shot at stopping her." The captain said as the girls ran to shuttles. Serenity and Tomoko made it to a shuttle as the rest of the girls went into separate ones to board different parts of the starship when they make it to it. "What do we do about Shaula...?" Tomoko asked Serenity who looked at her in worry. "Pray we can kill her like we did Arachne and hope for the best." Serenity said as Tomoko nodded looking at the operatives coming into their shuttle and immediately the shuttles in the hangers began to warm up. Soon they jumped out of hyperspeed right along side of Shaula's fleet and immediately launched the shuttles out. All shuttles quickly zoomed with fighter support, however, all the fighters got blown up but the shuttles quickly crashed into the NOD command ship in different area's and began to board. The Alliance 14th fleet and the NOD Supreme Fleet began engaging into battle above Mygeeto. The 1st fleet of the Alliance was coming in but not anytime soon as the 14th fleet began to hold a strong defense as NOD starships began to fire down upon Alliance Vessels. Mygeeto space command units flew out of the orbit of their planet in small snub fighters and began shooting at Shaula's army helping the Alliance as much as they could with only three of their cruisers coming from planet side up into space having only small cannons but just enough to possibly cause damage to Shaula's fleet. Shaula looking at this just grinned looking at one of her deck officers. "How long until the weapons are all set charged and ready?" Shaula asked as the Officer looked at the charts. "Fifteen minutes mistress and our engines are quite operational to begin hyperspeed to all planets without those fools following us, this galaxy will fall with every hyperspeed jump we make..." He said grinning as Shaula smirked right back.


	13. Chapter 12

Serenity and the boarding party ran throughout the flagship attacking NOD forces into tight hallways and in engine rooms. Mangle went through the vents to cause internal damage to the ship, however, many of the ventswas blocked off to where she couldn't reach further in. Serenity and her sisters eventually grouped up and ran to the Command Deck where Shaula Gorgon awaited. As they entered there were guards that didn't shoot but typing on the controls. Serenity and her sisters killed them as they had no way to defend themselves without leaving their stations and operating the vessel. Shaula herself stood up and walked toward them grinning. Mienshao launched herself at her and went to attack but Shaula used her own hair to block the attack and fling Mienshao away. "Foolish girls. I have control of this ship with other NOD personnel in other sectors of the ship the Bridge is just for some operations..." She chuckled. Serenity and her sisters together tried to attack Shaula with their lightsabers and powers together. Shaula, however, used a weird power that summoned portals to deflect and absorb damage from her body and the portals shot out stinger like objects to attack the girls and once one hit mangle she was paralyzed by it. Serenity soon retaliated and launched a devastating strike at Shaula leaving Shaula to collapse backward but roll back up using her own ponytail to stab Serenity's neck and implant poison. Serenity gripping her neck in shock looked at Shaula who was laughing as Tomoko and Vulpix came from the sides and tried to attack her but Shaula effortlessly grabbed Vulpix' flame in her palm using an element power to control it to shoot right into Tomoko to launch her away and battled at Vulpix. Froslass grabbed Serenity and yanked her away to try to freeze her poison using her icy touch. Serenity nodded at Froslass who only looked worried as Serenity went back over to attack Shaula yet again with both her lightsabers to strike at Shaula. Shaula rose her middle fingers up creating a scorpions stinger in mist form to attack the lightsabers and block the attack with spiritual power. Serenity used her psychic power on shaula to where Shaula quickly hissed and launched herself at Serenity to bite on Serenity's frozen wound and making the poison travel further into Serenity. Soon Tomoko used her power of dark blast to launch dark elements into Shaula's power and only make it weaker for a moment.

* * *

Shaula spun her hair and it knocked Tomoko right into Vulpix and Mismagius. Mienshao and Fuanni both attacked at Shaula next as Fuanni threw daggers onto the floor around Shaula and created a powerful icy black tornado to form and in the circle where the daggers were circled at around Shaula acted like a black icy tornado prison to cause damage and keep Shaula in place. Froslass trying to heal Serenity as best as she could from a distance was successful in taking the poison out using her ice power to freeze it and serenity's blood and then shatter it away and dissolve with the ice. Shaula glaring at this ran toward Froslass until she was blasted back by Mangles unhooked mangled out leg as Mangle was still paralyzed but had some robotic movement in her robotic joints where she used them to move and be mangled out. Serenity clashed her lightsabers against Shaula'scortosis hair only to be blocked by her hair. Shaula smirking at them crossed her arms as her hair was pushing down against Serenity's lightsabers having superior power in her hair as poison dripped from it. "You girls just don't get it, do you? I'm the smartest one... I combined the Tiberium into my body to become a lot stronger than your powers or lightsabers can match." She said grinning but then noticed Serenity's lightsaber beams going into her hair slowly. "Yeah... and I augmented my sabers long time ago..." Serenity said smirking as the lightsabers then roared out a V shape crossguard that plasma through the main plasma blade but the small V shape was her forward crossguards toward her blades and it cut through shaula's hair cutting her scorpion ponytail off. Shaula screaming grabbed Serenity's face with her fingernails to dig into her flesh. Until their ship rocked... and Shaula was launched back and so was Serenity. Both then looked out into space.


	14. Chapter 13

"What the-" Shaula said then hearing a transmission coming onto her ship and it forced itself to play the message. "Shaula Gorgon..." A familiar voice said. "I am putting an end to this chess game. I'm done observing now..." The voice said and then out of hyperspace came out one unusual ship, then another one like it then another and then soon in a line out of hyperspace above the NOD and Alliance space ships was other spaceships coming out of hyperspace above them in a perfect line arching over them. Soon, even more, came out of hyperspace from under them and began to float sideways circling the fleets. Then out of the ships poured out what looked like bees out of their hives coming right out and swarming the ships they came out of. "Woah..." Mangle said softly to herself as the girls and even shaula was in great shock and confusion. The new entered ships' cannons aim right down toward them at the NOD fleet and the Alliance fleet. Soon the light faded from the nearby sun as they all looked toward where the sun was, a massive super carrier was in the distance blocking the suns rays. The transmission then turned back on. "I tire of this dispute between you all, It was fun for awhile watching what you done but now I'm bored of this Chess game..." The voice said. Shaula glaring and yelled out. "And who are you to tell me this! who the hell are you!? Do you not even know who I am! I am Shaula Gorgon, the last of the Gorgon Sisters and the smartest and -" Shaula said until the transmission stormed out to stop her from talking then it went back to normal. "You took my empire from me..." The voice said and then the girls and Shaula had a scared expression. "Its me... the former sith empress." The voice said chuckling softly.

* * *

"I am now, Master Cyclonis. And this Galaxy... is mine to take." She said in the transmission. "All for us... Everything in this universe exists for us... Bow Before US Submit to US." Master Cyclonis said and then the transmission shut off. Soon the ships that belonged to Master Cyclonis started to halt in position. A transmission from the Alliance Ship came in. "Master Cyclonis we are here to stop Shaula, if you help us I'm sure- aaagh!" The Alliance captain said until his ship was rained down upon by plasma bombardment from the laser cannons on Master Cyclonis' fleet. All of the smaller vessels that came out of them swarmed like bees around the Alliance and NOD starships ripping through their hulls and sending down small powerful missiles and little blaster fire but just enough to cause havoc. Shaula glared at Serenity and her sisters approached them to attack once more but the command bridge of her ship was breached by one of the hive vessels blasting through its hull and literally obliterating Shaula. The Air was sucked out into space but the girls all held onto Mangle as she used her magnetic body to stay hooked and her body mangled out gave them the effort to grab ahold of her. Soon the starship went into automatic shielding where the shield surrounded the breached hulls to keep things n for now. "We got to get out of here!" Mismagius screamed running as the girls followed. Serenity helped Froslass up and they all ran toward the hanger as the ship they was in was blowing up inside and out. "Whats going on!" Umbreon shouted. "Whats going on is we are all fucked!" Serenity yelled.


	15. Chapter 14

The girls quickly made it to the hanger but all the ships inside were utterly destroyed. "no no no!" Serenity said punching the dura-steel floor. Soon the hanger began to explode as its shielding would start to fail. Serenity looked around and quickly ran to one side of the hanger entering into a missile like unit. "Get in quickly! get into these!" She said as the girls quickly got into three large missiles each having to cram each other next to one another. Soon Shaula's starship exploded and the girls in the missiles were launched into space together. They watched out of a glass window port the destruction of the Mygeeto Space Defense Forces, and The NOD and Alliance vessels all exploding and being utterly destroyed until all was nothing but floating debris. The starships that belonged to Master Cyclonis arched to the side and went into hyperspace and left the system after their scan was complete. The girls in the three missile pods along with other pods around them just floated with the debris. It took only three hours until the First Fleet of the Alliance came to figure out why there was no transmission back. Six ships of the first fleet came and began to scan for life. Mangle used her beacon to transmit in her body where two small transport frigates docked next to the missiles and magnetically attached them to the frigates and went to the starships. The girls made it inside one of the First Fleets ships and to which was the main and lead ship of the First Fleet and there awaiting them was Admiral Hackett. "I'll be damned..." Hackett said speechless looking at the girls bruised up. "Private get them to the showers at once and have some nurses go and check them immediately." He said as the girls were dazed and disoriented and nurses and soldiers helped them to the nearest shower room and to the medical room.

* * *

After a few hours and the First Fleet arriving at a station above the planet Earth. The girls told the Admiral what happened. Admiral Hackett listened and nodded to them as he looked seeing the door open and there was their father Drayconivous. All of them ran to him and hugged him as he hugged them back. "Dad..." Serenity sighed and he just patted her head. "Its okay." He said. "You girls did it. its okay now." He said. "No dad its not... the former empress she's..." Serenity said and Dray nodded. "I know. I know. we seen the holo news. She made a mess of another system as well and she is after everyone." He said and looked at Admiral Hackett. "Thank you." he said and Hackett nodded. "Of course. Miss Serenity here volunteered to help us with this problem." He said and Dray looked at Serenity with worry but nodded. "You sure?" Dray asked Serenity and she nodded smiling. "We must stop this threat... we know we can do this dad." She said. "I almost got Shaula and I know I can do this." She said looking at her fathers approval too which he nodded. "I am coming with you then." He said. "And I got some help along the way." He then said as Aruriania and Maychiro walked in looking at the girls with Aruriania's Father in the back just staring at them all in the shadows. "Then its settled, we will talk to the rest of the board leaders and see what we can do to stop the Cyclonian Empire." Hackett said looking at them all. "For now, all of your daughters dray are powerful. and when I mean all... I mean all of them." Drayconivous looked at him and just nodded. "Right... but I want to be there for when they need me." Drayconivous said as Serenity smiled at her father. "Thanks dad...- but what about my..." She asked but Dray held his hand up. "They are coming, besides I think its time we tested your beasts." Dray smirked at her and Serenity just jumped a bit excited as Mangle rolled her eyes. "Well then lets get this empress bitch and take back our dignity!" Mangle shouted as some of the sisters clapped and even Hackett clapped smirking and looked at Dray. "I think its time we spoke to the council then and see if they will help us stop Master Cyclonis. but I am worried, what is her goals... and why is she doing this?" Hackett asked Dray who looked at the floor then back at him. "Privately I will tell you." Dray said.


	16. Chapter 15

In a dark planet surrounded by desert sand storms in spikey rocky valleys was a few Cyclonian Starships orbiting around with smaller vessels zooming by with hive vessels. Inside a base inside some of the rock pillars was Master Cyclonis looking outside smirking then looking back at some people beside her. "I think its time we take this galaxy to its knee's and everything will pay..." She said and smirked as the men and women behind her saluted her and on the side was a tall bulky man. "Master Cyclonis... your orders?" He asked as Cyclonis just grinned looking outside. "Everyone's Souls too take of course."

Meanwhile at The Illusive Mans base he was sitting watching the dying star as usually smoking a cigarette. Walking in was Kai Leng. "Sir." Kai Leng said and the Illusive man only nodded his head slowly looking back. "You will be happy to know that they have completed their training and the cybernetics are working greatly with their powers." Kai Leng said as the Illusive man just smirked and stood up looking back and behind Kai Leng was a girl with a black hoodie. "How do you feel... Miss Candle?" He asked as Candle slowly looked up her eyes glowing blazing blood orange color only had an emotionless expression and dull voice. "Like death." She said as the Illusive Man just grinned and walked around her for a moment and then sat back down in his chair. "Good work then, you and your other sisters will be soon ready to commence the plan." He said taking a sip of bourbon and then another puff of cigarette. "Kai Leng, how are the others doing then why aren't they here but her?" He asked as Kai Leng quickly replied. "They are being bandaged up as Candle beat them all for dominance and she will lead them to victory." Kai Leng said looking over to Candle who didn't even seem to care at all. The Illusive Man just grinned and extinguished his cigarette only to get another one out and ready. "Good, see too it that they don't fail... take them to a few more practice's and then I'm sure they will be fully ready when the time comes do not let them get weaker as time goes on now... They are important to me." The illusive man said and eyed Candle who just stood their emotionless and then spoke. "Your will be done." She said and turned around and walked off having what sounded like ghostly whispers that followed her. As Candle left the room the Illusive Man looked at Kai Leng and then spoke. "Its all going into plan..." he said and looked back at the dying star.

A few days later, Serenity and her sisters were on earth grabbing supplies before they get to their next mission and Mismagius laughing about something with Serenity. As they walked and talked Serenity stopped and looked to the side as if someone was watching her. Mismagius and Vulpix then waved to Serenity who snapped out of it and quickly ran up beside them but took another look back and then walked off with her sisters. But there coming out of stealth was that girl with one eye brown the other pink, half of her hair pink the other side brown... with an umbrella. Neopolitan. She just watched Serenity walk off and then she grinned twirling her umbrella and teleported away.


End file.
